Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 53
. Leaving the gangsters for the authorities, Spider-Man finds a payphone and calls the Arranger to inform him that his tip was correct and that the Lobo Brothers are gearing up to attack at midnight. When the Arranger asks how he should explain this to the Kingpin, Spider-Man tells him that it is his problem, all he is interested in is preventing a gang war and hangs up the phone. Walking to the Kingpin's office, the Arranger thought about how he was responsible for the Lobo Brother's vendetta after he brainwashed the Punisher into attacking them but failed to do so. One hour later, Peter Parker is at the Daily Bugle office where he tells Kate Cushing about the impending attack and how the police didn't believe him. He hopes that J. Jonah Jameson will run the story, even thought they don't have any corroboration. Unfortunately, the way Jameson has been acting of late, Kate can't really be sure what Jonah will do about this news."Jonah's" change in behavior is due to the fact that this is actually the Chameleon, who took Jameson's place in . When they go to Jonah's office, the publisher sets off Peter's spider-sense off again, making him wonder why Jameson has been setting it off recently. When Kate tells Jonah about Peter's tip, Jameson dismisses it as rumor and speculation. Angered at this dismissal, Peter storms out. Kate is concerned with how Jonah treated Peter because he is their best photographer. Jameson scoffs at this, saying that Nick Katzenberg is the new top photographer of the Daily Bugle. He then brings Nick into his office to discuss their next anti-Spider-Man article, closing the door in Kate Cushing's face. Kate is insulted, but she can't quit because of her loyalty to Joe Robertson who is presently in jail.Joe Robertson found himself on trial for failing to report a murder committed by Tombstone decades earlier, as seen in . At the time of this story, Joe had pleaded guilty in and was sentenced to three years in prison. On his way out of the office, Peter Parker is stopped by Joy Mercado who is concerned about Glory Grant. Going for coffee, Joy explains that she has been spying on Glory after discovering that she had been dating Eduardo Lobo, one of the Lobo Brothers, and fears that he is using her for something.Glory started dating Eduardo Lobo in . He convinced her to steal the Bugle's file on the Kingpin in . Suddenly, Peter realizes why his spider-sense went off when he met Eduardo a few days earlier.Peter's spider-sense warned him about Eduardo Lobo in . Since he and Glory go way back, Peter agrees to go and talk to her as a favor to Glory.Glory Grant used to be Peter's roommate when he first moved into his old apartment in Chelsea. They first met in . Peter can't believe how stupid he has been, having seen Eduardo Lobo earlier in Dallas, and not recognizing him when he started dating Glory. He begins questioning if he is losing his grip when his spider-sense begins to go off again. However, he once again ignores it. However, had he investigated the warning, he would have seen J. Jonah Jameson arrive in the parking garage of the Daily Bugle. Entering a vintage limo, "Jameson" suddenly resumes his true form as the Chameleon. He tells his partner Hammerhead about the impending attack on the Kingpin that is scheduled for the evening, leaving the pair to try and take control of the underworld for the Maggia. Meanwhile, at Aunt May's house in Queens, Mary Jane tells May and her cousin Kristy that she is going out for a late night photoshoot, saying she needs the money so she and Peter can move out.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. After Mary Jane has left, Aunt May notices that Kristy has a number of bruises all over her body and asks her if she is okay. Kristy says she got the bruises by being clumsy and walks away, trying to keep herself from crying. Aunt May worries that there is something the youth is keeping to herself. Going to the bathroom, Kristy's thoughts are concerned about the conversation she overheard her cousin and Peter were having regarding the gang war. Having fallen in love with Peter she is concerned that he might get hurt. Looking at herself in the mirror, the rail-thin girl thinks she looks fat and as long as she isn't as beautiful as Mary Jane she won't tell Peter how she feels. With a wave of depression washing over her, Kristy locks the bathroom door intent on doing something to get rid of the feeling. Later, Spider-Man arrives at the Chelsea apartment of Glory Grant. Slipping into the bedroom window he finds the apartment deserted. He finds a pair of shredded pants that belonged to Eduardo Lobo.These pants were shredded when Eduardo Lobo revealed to Glory that he was a werewolf in . Inside the pocket, he finds a rental slip for an aircraft hanger, a lead on where the Lobo's might be. While in Midtown Manhattan, the Arranger has beefed up security at Fisk Tower. These provisions include bulletproof glass, titanium window shudders, guards both inside and out among other defenses. So far, the only thing they can report is that photographer Nick Katzenberg is sitting in the diner across the street. Satisfied that the office is secured, he goes up to report to the Kingpin.The Arranger is depicted as having a pager. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, as pagers are an obsolete technology. After informing the Kingpin that they are ready for the Lobos, the Kingpin states that he has also made preparations as well. He warns the Arranger that they will discuss his part in the Lobo fiasco after they have dealt with them. Outside of the office, the Arranger fears for his life and wonders how the Kingpin can be so calm in the face of an upcoming attack. Meanwhile, Spider-Man arrives at the airplane hanger at LaGuardia Airport. He is quickly spotted and has to dodge gunshots from the Lobo gang. Although the gang members are heavily armed, Spider-Man easily takes them all out. Suddenly, his spider-sense begins to buzz and narrowly avoids an ambush by both of the Lobo Brothers, who have changed into their werewolf forms. Because the two mutants are so fast, Spider-Man has to be on the defensive. Suddenly, the hangar door opens and a helicopter comes flying out. While the web-slinger is distracted, the Lobos leap onto the chopper. Spider-Man hitches a ride via a web-line, but his presence is detected because of the added weight has affected the helicopter. Facing a hail of bullets, Spider-Man has no choice but to dive into the East River to avoid getting shot, allowing the helicopter to get away. As midnight draws near, the Arranger waits in his office. Taking the full blame for what has happened, he knows that regardless of the outcome, his life is over. Suddenly, he hears the rotor blades of a helicopter and is shocked the see the Lobo Brother's helicopter approaching the building. While back in Queens, Aunt May and Anton Chekov are worried about Kristy who is still locked in the bathroom. However, their frantic calls to the young girl go unheard as she is passed out on the floor. This story is continued in ... | Solicit = War strikes the New York City underworld! It's the mutant werewolf Lobo Brothers against the Kingpin and the Arranger, Spider-Man against the Lobo Brothers, with the Chameleon and Hammerhead waiting to clean up! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Emilio * Raoul * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** **** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Helicopter | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}